The compounds represented by the following general formula (I) and salts thereof have prostaglandin and leukotriene production-suppressing action, and are known as medicaments extremely useful for therapeutic and/or prophylactic treatment of various diseases resulting from the lipid mediators, for example, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, allergic diseases, pain, and the like. Methods for producing the compounds represented by the general formula (I) or salts thereof are also reported in detail (Patent documents 1 and 2). However, sufficient information of pharmaceutical compositions containing a compound represented by aforementioned general formula (I) or a salt thereof is not disclosed in the aforementioned publications.
Patent document 1: International Patent Publication WO03/070686
Patent document 2: International Patent Publication WO2005/016862